The present disclosure relates to an inflatable seating device.
Most chairs are large and unwieldy and generally difficult to transport. Although collapsible chairs exist, they are usually made of rigid materials such as posts that fold along rigid hinges. As a result, conventional, collapsible chairs tend to be heavy and bulky even when in a folded state.
There exists a need for a chair that is sufficiently rigid to properly support a person in a seated position but that can also be collapsed into a small size that can easily be transported and carried.